


[VID] Someday

by momosansovino



Series: Every Me Every You [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: All Star Superman, Fanvids, Injustice: Gods Among Us - Freeform, Justice League Gods and Monsters, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Freeform, M/M, Man of Steel, Multiverse, Superman Doomsday, Superman Returns - Freeform, Superman Unchained, Superman/Batman Public Enemies, Superman: Birthright, Superman: Secret Origin, forever evil - Freeform, superman red son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: To my all time favorite ship, the greatest superhero and his arch enemy, may them forever together, forever clashing.





	[VID] Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many love letters to clex

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> List of main sources used  
> Bgm: Suprema Lex - Ookla the Mok (literally Lex POV ship song)
> 
> #Animation:  
> All Star Superman  
> Superman Doomsday  
> Superman Red Son  
> Superman/Batman Public Enemies  
> Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths  
> Justice League Gods and Monsters  
> Justice League: The New Frontier (Lex only apears in end camero)  
> Robot Chicken DC Comics Special (Clex kissing scene!)
> 
> #TV & Movie & Game Recording:  
> Smallville TV  
> Superboy TV Episode: Luthor Unleashed  
> Superman Returns (2006)  
> Man Of Steel (2013)  
> Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)  
> Justice League (2017)  
> Justice League Action Episode: 5, 12  
> Justice League Animaiton Episode: Injustice For All  
> Injustice: Gods Among Us  
> Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines! Super Bowl TV SPOT
> 
> #Comic:  
> Lex Luthor: Man of Steel  
> All Star Superman  
> Forever Evil  
> Superman: Birthright  
> Superman: Secret Origin  
> Superman Unchained  
> Tean Titan (2003) Issue #24  
> Injustice: Ground Zero Issue #18  
> Injustice Gods Among Us Year 4 Issue #11  
> Action Comics (2016) Issue #804 #962… check out all the issues since the rebirth starting #957 where Lex and Supes fight doomsday together  
> Action Comic (1990) Vol 1 Issue #660  
> Superman (2011) Issue #15  
> Superman Adventures Issue #27
> 
> #Others works by related actors:  
> Sorority Boys (2002) - Michael Rosenbaum  
> The Squid and the Whale (2005) - Jesse Eisenberg  
> Laguna (2001) - Henry Cavill


End file.
